


Movie's Over

by laylaland (wileret)



Category: Block B
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3146975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wileret/pseuds/laylaland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando la película terminaba, se giraba hacia él y no decía nada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie's Over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkKaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkKaya/gifts).



Kyung adoraba pasar tiempo con sus amigos. Los conocía de siempre, de bien pequeños; compañeros de vecindario, de clase, de tardes llenas de aventuras y desventuras en lugares secretos —una panda de siete adolescentes más y menos malcriados según sus padres. Eran como hermanos de sangre, sin secretos y confianza plena los unos en los otros.  _Siete para uno, y uno para siete_ , solían decir en broma en una especie de lema personal, chocando sus botellines —seis de cerveza, uno de soda— en el garaje de la casa de Jihoon.

Kyung creía estar traicionando esa confianza cada vez que las luces de su alrededor se atenuaban hasta apagarse y su sesión de cine semanal empezaba.

Los viernes era su día de películas en el garaje acondicionado y su favorito. Se tiraban al suelo lleno de cojines, apoyándose los unos en los otros, y se dedicaban a ver una de las tantas de la gran colección que tenían Jihoon y Jiho. Había bebidas, más de un eructo descarado por el dúo Ji y palomitas a montones que engullían todos rápidamente. Taeil y Jaehyo eran la excepción, ya que usaban el maíz inflado para perfeccionar su puntería, tirándoselas a la cara desde cada punta de la estancia y haciendo que volasen por encima de la cabeza de Minhyuk.

Yukwon, siempre sentado al lado de Kyung, era el más tranquilo de todos. Miraba todo el rato a la pantalla, ladeando a veces la cabeza mientras se llevaba un puñado de palomitas a la boca. En lo que duraba la película, Kyung le prestaba más atención a él que a lo que ocurría en ella. Pasaba el tiempo viendo su rostro redondeado iluminado por la luz de la televisión y los pequeños gestos que iban apareciendo en él. Las sonrisitas, las cejas enarcadas, las muecas en sus labios, sus dientes asomándose, sus ojos abriéndose ante algo inesperado.

Cuando la película terminaba, se giraba hacia él y no decía nada. Sus miradas se quedaban fijas durante unos pocos segundos —que transcurrían agradablemente lentos para Kyung— hasta que Yukwon sonreía despacio y la apartaba, levantándose del suelo y dejando al otro sentado con su eterna indeterminación.

Llevaba dos meses así, sin apartar la mirada esos viernes en la oscuridad del garaje, con el filme como una historia de fondo de la que nunca llegaba a captar la trama —tampoco hacía mucha falta, todas esas películas eran lo mismo al fin y al cabo; disparos, una chica de curvas astronómicas, y más disparos. Había sido así desde que un día —nada especial, otro viernes de reunión; clases terminadas y lluvia fuera— se giró y se encontró con que Yukwon le estaba mirando. Algo pasó en ese corto y pequeño intercambio; desde entonces Kyung buscaba esa mirada —pícara a veces, dulce otras—, pero esta nunca se dirigía hacia él hasta el final de la película, decepcionándole por algún motivo que no llegaba a comprender. Así hasta que un día —tampoco especial, día entre semana, clase de matemáticas, su favorita—, sospechó cual era.

Sentía algo por Yukwon.

A partir de esa revelación, intentó no pensar mucho en ella y seguir como siempre, dejando de mirarle y reprimiendo el sentimiento.Las semanas pasaban. Clases, deberes, vacaciones de fin de curso,  _hasta nunca instituto_ , nieve, cine, fiesta, discoteca del hermano de Jihoon; una chica con sus pechos contra su brazo, la lengua húmeda jugando en su oreja; alcohol en las venas y la sensación de los ojos Yukwon mirándole entre el gentío de cuerpos pegados; él buscándole, con la chica de turno sin soltarle ni dejar de decir oppa, mientras intentaba distinguir la figura de su compañero en esa húmeda y sofocante atmósfera.

Uno de esos sábados —quizás especial, algo dijeron los chicos pero él no se enteraba de nada últimamente— resultó ser diferente. Sus miradas se cruzaron en la pista de baile, luces parpadeantes y humo de hielo seco adornando la escena. Había algo raro en su postura y en el hecho de que tenía una cerveza en una mano. Él no bebía, no le gustaba, y sin embargo movió el vaso en gesto de brindar con él en la distancia y se la llevó a los labios. Sus ojos parecían querer decirle algo, pero el traductor mental de Kyung no funcionaba bien por los cubatas que ya se había tomado. Una chica bonita de poco pecho —diferente siempre, nunca la misma del sábado anterior y anterior— le besó en los labios cortando la mirada. Él respondió pobremente, poco motivado como se encontró de repente, y se separó de ella. Algo pasaba con Yukwoon, lo sentía.Se intentó mover, pero había demasiada gente. Minhyuk se puso a su lado en algún momento y le dio un vaso diciéndole que brindara por su compañero. No lo entendió bien pero bebió. Era fuerte. Le siguió otro vaso aparecido por arte de magia.

Con el tercero olvidó por completo su búsqueda y el par de ojos marrones que le habían mirado en la distancia con lo que él había sabido en el fondo que era tristeza.

Tras ese sábado y un domingo tirado en la cama con pastillas y vaso de agua en la mesilla, el viernes volvió a llegar cuatro días más tarde. Animado, entró en el garaje tan familiar para él tras tanto años y buscó a Yukwon entre los presentes sin encontrarlo a primera vista.

—Ey, ¿y Yukwon? —preguntó a Taeil que estaba jugando con los controles del equipo de música.

—Vamos, Kyung, ¿todavía te dura la resaca del otro día? —replicó Jaehyo a su lado, dándole un golpe amistoso en el hombro con una sonrisa en los labios y cierto velo opaco en los ojos—. El sábado fue la fiesta de despedida.

—¿Qué? —se limitó a decir.

Esa noche no hubo película. De hecho, Kyung fue consciente de que que la suya propia, que había estado reproduciendo en su mente desde aquel día en que pilló a Yukwon mirándole, había llegado a su duración máxima.

La palabra de tres letras había aparecido en pantalla, la película terminado de repente, dejando un final inesperado que no asimiló hasta que se lo contaron por segunda vez.

América. Estudios.

Yukwon se había marchado.

 

 

FIN


End file.
